Known hair clips with two combs, of all types, rely on the resilient bias of the elastic member and the configuration of the clips (or clips and elastic member) to hold the clip in engagement with the user's hair. Thus such clips do not reliably engage sparse, short or small clumps of hair as there is limited, if any, engagement of the teeth with individual hairs or clumps of hair.
This invention seeks to provide a hair clip for reliably engaging all types, lengths and quantities of hair.